Evil Comes In Many Forms
by Larnia
Summary: Sometimes it is the littlest evil that makes the biggest impression.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, or Imladris. They belong to Tolkien.

* * *

Chapter 1 _A Blow Too Many_

The girl lay on the floor, curled on her side, so battered and bruised she barely felt the blows that rained down on her from above. She did not know what had set him off this time, nor did she really care. All she cared about was being able to get through this without voicing the pain. She had learned long ago that crying or screaming only brought more pain. She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste blood as the belt smacked solidly between her shoulders. She had lost all track of time. Whether five minutes or five hours, she could not tell. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she heard the belt fall to the floor.

_That wasn't too bad this time maybe now he'll go to the inn and get drunk,_ she thought as she began to uncurl. A vicious kick caught her square in the chest, catching her unaware. _This was new_, floated through her mind before being driven out by two kicks to her lower back. She was unprepared for the intense pain that flooded her body, and could not stop the cry that escaped her lips. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no noise?" He punctuated his question by slapping her hard enough to split her top lip and bloody her nose. He raised his hand to strike again, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He dropped her to the floor and walked over to the door.

"Come on Gaedry, let's go to the inn," a voice said as he opened the door. Without a backward glance, he left with the other man. Once the door closed, the girl allowed herself to cry. Sharp pains ran up and down her back and she could not draw a deep breath without pain. She knew this time he had hurt her, hurt beyond the normal everyday bruises. She also knew that if someone hadn't come he very well might have killed her. She decided to run, despite the threats he'd made about what he'd do to her if she ever tried to leave. She crawled over to a chair and used it to pull herself up. She stood there for several minutes, her hands clasped around the chair back, willing herself not to pass out. When she felt steadier, she went to the door and opened it. She walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. (sigh)

* * *

Chapter 2 _From Fun To Serious_

Today had been a great day. Elrond had taken a rare day away from his duties and had spent it with his sons. They had gone swimming in a stream, then had lunch on the shore. They had played Hide and Seek and Catch Me If You Can. They had held horse races up and down the long meadow. Elladan helped him catch a frog, which somehow wound up in Elrohir's glass causing the three brothers to chase each other around the meadow. Elrond looked at the sky. The sun was preparing to set.

"Come my sons, we must get back to Imladris for night will shortly be upon us." He suppressed a grin as three identical groans broke out in unison. He watched them as they packed the basket. Elrohir and Elladan were telling jokes to Estel causing him to giggle. This day had been good for all of them, and he vowed to spend more time with his children.

"How about one more race down the meadow," Elrond asked them and was rewarded with a happy smile from Estel. The three elves packed their horses and mounted them. At 5, Estel was too young for a horse of his own, so he rode with Elrond.

"Ready. Set. Go." They took off down the meadow. Estel screamed with laughter as Elrond jumped their horse over a small bush. Elrond looked behind him and so failed to notice the small form that chose that moment to emerge from the forest and collapse right in front of his charging horse.

"Ada," Estel yelled, alerting Elrond to the danger. Using every quick reflex he had, Elrond only just managed to get the horse to jump over the prone form. He quickly reined in his horse and dismounted.

"Estel, are you alright," he asked the wide eyed child.

"Yes Ada. Who's that," he asked pointing.

"I don't know Estel, but I'm going to find out. Stay here." He walked over to the still form. Elladan and Elrohir had already dismounted to look for themselves. They looked up at him. He knelt and carefully turned the form over. Elladan swore softly under his breath. An unconscious female child perhaps 2 or 3 years older than Estel. At least Elrond believed the child was a girl. The blood, grime and short hair did their best to conceal gender. He felt her arms and legs to check for broken bones. Nothing felt broken, but when he ran his hands across her chest, she let out a soft moan.

"Ada, what happened to her," Elrohir asked.

"I don't know my son, but we must get her to Imladris quickly. She needs healing. Elrohir, take Estel with you. Elladan, take a quick look around to see if there are any others injured. A child this young should not be alone." He gently picked her up and carried her to his horse.

"Estel, you're going to ride home with Elrohir." Estel nodded. Elrond handed the child to Elladan while he mounted his horse,then took her back. He eyes opened briefly, but Elrond doubted if she had actually seen anything.

"Elladan, be careful, and do not go far. We have no idea what happened to her. Elrohir bring your brother home safely. Estel mind your brothers." The three watched Elrond gallop off.

"Dan, who was that? Why didn't she say hello? Was she sleeping? Why did Ada leave without us?" The twins exchanged looks. How could they answer Estel's questions when they had no answers of their own. Elrohir picked up the boy and set him on his horse, then jumped up behind him.

"I do not know who that was Estel. She's hurt and that's why she didn't talk to you, and why Ada left so quickly. He wants to get her home so he can heal her." Estel made a face.

"Will she have to drink one of Ada's yucky teas?" Both elves chuckled. They could sympathize, for they had also been on the receiving end of Elrond's medicinal teas.

"Yes Estel, she'll probably get a dose of Ada's yucky tea," Elladan said before turning his horse for the woods.

"Where's Dan going? Can we go with him? How did that girl get hurt? When she feels better do you think she'll play with me?" Elrohir racked his brain for a way to distract Estel on the way home.

"Estel, if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you hold the reins all the way home." Estel nodded eagerly, and they set off for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3 _Such A Small Body_

Meanwhile, Elrond had arrived back home. He dismounted and carried the child to the healing ward. He laid her carefully on an empty bed and turned to face the other three elves in the room.

"Lelased, bring some warm water and soft clothes. Alaron, go to the kitchen and bring back hot water for a tea. Easialeth, gently undress the child. We need to check for injuries." Each nodded and went to do their lord's bidding.

Elrond went to a cupboard and pulled out several herbs. He was interrupted by Easialeth.

"Lord Elrond, you must see this," she said, horror evident in her tone. Elrond turned back to the bed. Together they stared at the girl. Her back was a mass of bruises and welts. Some looked fresh, some only a few days old, and some weeks old. Around her wrists and ankles were marks that suggested she had been tied up recently. When they turned her over they found the faint imprint of a boot on her chest.

"Who could do this to a child?"

"I do not know Easialeth." The other two elves returned with the items Elrond had asked for. Elrond took the hot water and mixed an herb into it. He handed the bowl to Lelased.

"Give this to her to drink. It will ease her pain plus keep her sleeping while we tend her."

While they were working, Elladan came in.

"I did not find any signs of any others Ada," Elladan told him.

"I am not surprised. Given her injuries, I am guessing she just ran off." He gestured to the girl. Elladan cursed softly, causing Elrond to look at him.

"Sorry Ada, it's just," he couldn't finish.

"I know my son. Sometimes it is the littlest evil that makes the biggest impression." Elrohir came in alone.

"Where is Estel," Elrond asked him.

"He's with Theliel. She's watching him while he paints a picture for our guest."

"We should try to find out where she comes from, and who did that to her. I'm sure she has family that miss her," Elrond said.

"Elladan, do you think she came from that tiny village in the valley," Elrohir asked his brother.

"It is the closest human settlement to us."

"What village in the valley," Elrond asked them in surprise. He had never heard of this place.

"I'm not sure it even has a name. It's very small. Maybe 10, 15 families at most, although they do have an inn. Elrohir and I stopped in one night, about 2 months ago. Humans are strange around elves, but they were almost doubly so. A very surly and suspicious group they were."

"I did not know we had so close neighbors as that," Elrond mused.

"That's not surprising Ada. They've not been there long, and you've not left Imladris since Estel came to us. I would judge they've not been there more than a year," Elrohir told him.

"Still I should have known. I will send message to the Rangers, and have them check on this village. We should know of them, and their intentions. Come, let us go find Estel. The medicine I gave the girl will keep her sleeping for a while yet. Find me when she wakes," Elrond told Easialeth. She nodded. Elrond and his sons left the room in search of Estel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Did I mention that they're not mine?

* * *

Chapter 4 _Fear and Silence_

Elrond and his sons had just finished with their late dinner, and adjurned to their common area. Estel sat on Elrond's lap and tried to fight off the sleep that wanted to claim him. The twins had challenged each other to a game and were so involved. The door opened and four heads looked up.

"Lord Elrond, Easialeth has sent word that the child is stirring and will wake shortly."

"Thank you Lammien." The elf bowed slightly and left. Elladan and Elrohir stood immediately, their game forgotten.

"Can I come too Ada," Estel asked him. Elrond thought it over. It might calm the girl to see another human, but Elrond had no idea what the girl would say, and he wanted to shelter Estel from all the evil he could. He looked down into the eyes of his youngest son and realized he could not deny the boy.

"Yes, Estel you may come with us, but you have to be very quiet. She'll still be tired so she may not want to talk." Estel nodded, happy to be included. The four left the room and walked to the healing ward. What they found when they arrived was not quite what they were expecting. They found Easialeth tending to a long scratch on Alaron's arm.

"What is happening here," Elrond demanded as he entered the room.

"The girl awoke and when Alaron went to check on her, she grabbed the dagger ran it down his arm," Easialeth explained.

"And where is the girl now?" Easialeth gestured to a corner of the room wher the girl sat huddled.

"As long as no one approaches her she's fine. Be careful my lord, she still has the dagger," she told Elrond as he slowly approached her.

The girl warily watched him approach. When he was about 10 feet away she raised the dagger threatingly. Elrond nodded.

"It's all right child. You are safe here. None will hurt you. I am Elrond, and those are my sons Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. You are safe here in Rivendell. Can you tell me your name?" The girl gave no response, just sat there staring at him. He slowly backed away from her. He went back to where his sons stood.

"What should we do Ada," Elladan asked him. "Elrohir and I could try to get that dagger away from her."

"No, my son. In her state she does not trust us, and any attempt to use force will make her distrust us even more. She just needs time to see that we will not hurt her. She seems to have a dislike of males, perhaps Easialeth can try to talk to her." So involved in their discussion were they that none noticed when Estel approached the girl. He had gotten bored by the adult conversation and decided to go talk to his new friend. Elronir was first to notice,

"Ada," he whispered, pointing. All other quickly turned to look. Estel had managed to get close enough to actually sit down beside her. She still kept her grasp on the dagger, but was not actually pointing it at him.

"No one move," Elrond commanded them. "We do not want to startle her and risk Estel being harmed."

"Hi, my name's Estel. What's yours? Are you going to live here with us? How'd you get hurt? How old are you? I'm five." A very small smile graced ther girls lips, but was quickly gone.

"My name is Braedia," she told him.

"Come meet my family," Estel said as he jumped up and grabbed her hand. She flinched slightly, but allowed herself to be dragged by him over to his family.

"This is my Ada, and these are my brothers Elladan and Elrohir. Over there are Easialeth and Alaron. Ada, this is Braedia, and she's my new friend." He yawned widely, and Elrond picked up the sleepy child. It had been a long and exciting day for him and it was now long past his normal bedtime.

"Come my son, it is time for bed," Elrond told him.

"Can she sleep in my room tonight Ada," Estel asked him. Elrond thought for a moment. While he was almost positive the girl wouldn't hurt Estel,he disn't want to take any chances.

"Not tonight Estel. She's still recovering from her injuries so I'd like her to stay at least one more night here, just in case she needs anything." Estel frowned, but was too tired to put up any protest. He snuggled himself deeper in his father's arms.

" Easialeth, will you please get Braedia settled while I take Estel to bed? I'll be back later on." She nodded.

"Goodnight Braedia," Estel said half-asleep, as Elrond carried him from the room. They were followed by Elladan and Elrohir.

"Come childm you need your rest as much as Estel does," Easialeth said as she stepped forward and held out her hand. Braedia looked at her intently for a moment, then laid the dagger down on the floor and took the outreached hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Chapter 5 _Arrangements Are Made_

The next morning Elrond arose earlier than was his wont. He quickly got dressed and headed back to the healing ward. What he found when he arrived was something so warm and good as would melt the iciest of hearts. Easialeth was sitting in a chair, and in her arms was Braedia. The girl's arms were wrapped around the elf's neck and her head lay comfortably on her shoulder. Both were sleeping peacefully, and Elrond was loathe to wake them, even as curious as he was to discover what had happened after he had retired last eve. He was spared from actually waking them when Braedia stirred, and Easialeth came immediately awake. She carefully stood and lightly placed the girl on the bed. She drew up the covers, then stretched.

"Forgive my Lord, that chair is not exactly made to sleep comfortably in," she said to Elrond as she turned to face him. Elrond, who had spent many a night in chairs similar to it nodded sympathetically.

"Mayhap we should replace it with a more comfortable variety. How came you to be sleeping in it anyhow?"

"I had just gotten her settled in bed and sat beside her till she fell asleep. I was just finishing a few small tasks and preparing to retire when she started thrashing about and calling out for someone called Gaend. I picked her up to sooth and comfort her." A small sad smile and a faraway look graced her face.

"She placed her arms around my neck and called me Mama." Elrond laid his hand or her shoulder. He knew she was thinking of her own daughter, killed not more than 50 years ago by Orcs. It had been a double tragedy for her as she had also lost her husband in the same attack. For several years after, the fear had been that she would will herself to die to join her husband and child, but the elf's strength had surprised them all. She had resumed her old post in the healing hall, but Elrond had noticed that something was missing from her. While she was as efficient and gentle as ever, she was more aloof than before. It was only upon the arrival of Estel that she had thawed a bit. Now Elrond saw that she had given her heart entirely to the injured girl, and whether that might prove to be a good thing, or bad, was yet to be decided.

Easialeth shook her head to clear it of unwanted memories.

"So I picked her up and sat in the chair. At some point we both fell asleep, and that is how you came to find us. What do we do with her now?" Elrond thought a moment.

"Well, i do not believe she needs to stay here. Her injuries, while painful, are not life threatening. She can heal just as well in a comfortable room as she can here. We could put her in the room across from Estel."

"Lord Elrond, why not put her into Mereneth's old room? It connects with mine, so I'd be able to hear her at night if need be. I've kept some clothing that should also fit her." Elrond frowned slightly.

"Easialeth," he said gently, "she is not Mereneth. She is not your daughter."

"I know that Elrond, for I am neither fool nor daft. I only thought that since Mereneth's life was cut short so tragically, that if we give this girl a happy ending then evil and good would somehow be balanced out. No child, be it human or elf kind, deserves to be unhappy or in pain."

"Very well. I have no objections to Braedia using Mereneth's room and things. I am hopeful that with care and kindness, she will come to trust us. We need to discover who did this to her. If there is someone out there preying on children, all steps must be taken to stop such an evil monster."

"We should find her family, for I'm sure some mother's heart is hoping and searching for her daughter."

"I have sent for Araedhelm. When he arrives I will explain the situation to him. It will be easier for him to ask questions and receive answers at human villages. There are still many of men's race that do not trust us." Elladan entered the room.

"Good morning Ada. Good morning Easialeth."

"Good morning my son."

"Morning Elladan."

"Ada, Estel is searching for you. Ro is keeping him entertained for the moment. How's the girl?"

"She's as well as can be expected Elladan. Shall we go find your brothers? Easialeth, check her when she wakes. If she is in too much pain send for me immediately, otherwise you may take her to her room. If you wish, join us for the morning meal. I'm sure Estel would enjoy that." She nodded and curtsied slightly as they left the room. Her attention was drawn to the bed as Braedia stirred and slowly opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Still not mine.

Chapter 6 _A Taste of Normal Life_

Braedia's first thought upon waking was that she has slept way too long. She had trained herself to rise long before the sun did. It was safer for her that way, for if Gaedry found her still abed when he rose she would pay for it. She listened carefully for the sound of his snores, but heard nothing. She pushed back the covers and quietly got out of bed. Reality set in as soon as she saw the unfamiliar room. She remembered that she had actually run away and been found by,

"Good morning child," Easialeth said from behind her. Braedia tensed and turned quickly. Easialeth berated herself mentally for startling the girl. She looked as if she expected the blows to start falling, and Easialeth's greatest desire was to pick her up and just hold her, however she knew that Braedia would not allow it. Braedia relaxed slightly as she recognized the elf that had been kind to her last night. So far no one here had yelled at or hit her, but she knew it was only a matter of time before someone did.

"Lord Elrond has decided that you do not need to remain here. He has given me leave to prepare a room for your use while you are a guest here."

"Where is here," Braedia asked

"This is Imladris, commonly called Rivendell. Would you like to see your room?" Braedia nodded and followed her out of the Healing Hall. She stared around her in wide eyed wonder. The halls they walked through were filled with beautiful tapestries. The windows she looked through showed her magnificent trees, colorful flowers, and roaring waterfalls. The elves they passed all wore flowing gowns or freshly pressed tunics. They smiled at her gently and spoke in soft melodious voices. No where did she see filth or violence. No where here did she hear upraised, angry voices. Her heart healed a little and her mind wanted desperately to believe life could actually be like this always.

Easialeth stopped before a door and opened it. She stepped in and motioned Braedia to follow. Easialeth went to the window and pulled back the curtains. Braedia gasped. It was like she was in a meadow. All but one section of the walls were painted with wild flowers and blue skies. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the one section that was not covered with flowers. This spot was taken up with a mammoth tree. Hanging from the tree was a swing, and on the swing was a golden-haired elf child. Behind her stood an adult. He appeared to be pushing the child, and both looked like they were laughing. Easialeth smiled and said, "that is my husband and my daughter."

"They look so happy," Braedia said wistfully. She reached out and touched the girls hair, half expecting to be able to feel the softness of it. Easialeth looked at Braedia. The hard worn, distrustful look had left her eyes and she looked every bit the child she was. That look came back instantly as Easialeth placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Come, Braedia. First a bath then breakfast." She picked up a small pile of clothes from the bed, and led the girl back into the hall. Three doors down from the bedroom she stopped and knocked lightly. Getting no response, she opened the door and led the girl into the bathing chamber. Once again Braedia was awed for she had never seen a room like this. On one wall was a hearth and next to it stood an enormous barrel. Along another wall was a tall wardrobe. On the opposite wall was another large barrel placed over a fire pit hollowed out of the floor. She only noticed these features briefly for her attention was drawn to the tub that stood in the center of the room. It was made of polished wood and it gleamed in the firelight. She ran her hand around the rim.. It was perfectly smooth. No splinter would dare disturb the user's bath.

Easialeth pit the clothes on a bench sitting next to the wardrobe, and went to the barrel over the pit. She took up a wooden trough from the floor, placed one end the spigot on the barrel and placed the other over the tub. She turned the spigot and steaming water ran out of the barrel and into the tub with nary a drop spilt on the floor. She filled the tub half full then turned the spigot off. She placed the trough back into its slot and went over to the other barrel. Using the same procedure as before she ran cool water into the tub.

"Now, into the tub with you." Braedia pulled off the shift she had been wearing and stepped carefully into the tub. She stretched out fully in the warm water. She had forgotten how comforting a bath was. She ducked her head under the water. She used her fingers to make little splashes. She lifted her arms and legs and watched the water drip back down. She laide her head on the rim and just let her body float in the warmth of the water. For the first time in many years, she felt safe.

Easialeth watched her, smiling at the girl's enjoyment. It was good to see that even after everything the girl had been through, she could still act like a child. Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. She went and opened it a crack. Standing there was Elrohir.

"Ada sent me to find you. Estel's up and asking about his friend. Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour."

"Thank you Elrohir. Tell your father we will be there shortly." He nodded and strode off down the hall. Easialeth closed the door and turned back to the child. Braedia once again had that distrustful look on her face

"Elrohir has said that breakfast will be served in half an hour so let's get you washed." From the wardrobe she took a small square of cloth and a small dish of fragrant lotion. She dipped the cloth into the water then put a dab of the lotion onto it. She worked it into a lather then handed it to Braedia.

"If you wash your body, I'll do your hair. " Braedia nodded. She began washing herself as Easialeth put some soap in her hair and worked it into a rich foam. She was surprised when the girl began to talk.

"When he knocked, I thought he wanted in to wash too."

"He wouldn't. Elrond and his sons have a private bathing chamber." Braedia stopped washing.

"Are they kings?"

"Nay, not kings. Elves tend not to have kings. Elrond is simply Lord here, for he is both powerful and wise. Now close your eyes so I can rinse your hair. " The girl did as she was instructed and Easialeth poured a pitcher of clear water over her head. After she was done, she told the girl to get out of the tub, and handed her a large soft cloth with which to dry herself. As Braedia did it, Easialeth reached into the tub and pulled a small cork out of the bottom. In a matter of moments the tub was empty. Easialeth took another pitcher of water and dumped it around the tub to clean it for the next user. Once Braedia was dry, Easialeth handed her the clothes she had brought from the bedroom. Braedia dressed in the brown leggings and green tunic. Easialeth ran a soft bristled brush through the girl's short hair and tied it up with a blue ribbon. Clean and dressed, she looked no different than any of the other elflings that ran around Imladris.

"Are you ready for breakfast ?" Braedia nodded and together the elf and the human child left the room.


End file.
